


An Uplifting Hobby

by Lindenharp



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are starting to talk about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uplifting Hobby

Ever since Jack and Eugene joked about it on the bloody radio, people have been gossiping about Runner Five and her sports bra obsession.

Some think she's barmy, but this is the post-apocalypse world. As the Cheshire Cat said, "We're all mad here." Besides, runners get more leeway than other residents. If she runs her missions and doesn't hoard critical supplies, she can collect whatever she damn well pleases.

She perches on the lumpy mattress, inspecting her latest haul. Her fingers fly: twisting... knotting... nearly there... yes!

Her roommate enters, gawking at her masterwork. "What _is_ that?"

She grins. "Hammock."

**Author's Note:**

> Even before I got to the radio segment in which Jack and Eugene joke about Runner Five's collection, I had noticed just how many sports bras were turning up in every run. I wondered why... and this was the result.


End file.
